I Have You
by xprettylittleloverx
Summary: Spencer convinces Aria that Ezra is know good for her and Sparia happens. This is a tumblr prompt I got and it is a oneshot. Send me your Sparia prompts please!


**This is a prompt I got from Tumblr:) If you have any Sparia prompt you want me to write then just PM me or you can go let me know on my tumblr page the link is on my profile;) **

* * *

Spencer sat quietly and alone on her living room couch. A cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. With everything going on, Spencer just wanted to feel like a normal teenage girl again, so she was attempting to do something that felt normal. It wasn't really working however.

How could she sit here pretending things were fine when in reality things have never been worse. Toby was gone. Long gone. He has been for a while now and Spencer accepted that.

-A was everywhere. -A knew everything. -A was destroying her life and thats one thing Spencer would never accept.

Melissa was acting even more suspicious then usual and Spencer knew that she must have some role in all this. She just couldn't figure out what it was.

Hanna was getting drunk of her ass almost every night with Caleb, and no matter what her friends said she didn't listen. Emily was dealing with Alison being back and as much as she denied it…They all knew that Emily and Ali are more than 'friends'.

Then there was Aria. Spencer groaned internally just thinking about the smaller brunette. Because every time the short brunette's face would pop up in her mind she was reminded of who she was probably with.

Ezra fucking Fitz.

That was something Spencer absolutely, one hundred precent hated. She knows how much they loved each other, and she guessed that it would take Aria a extremely long time to get over him. But what Spencer couldn't have even began to expect was her going back to him.

Why? Why would Aria go back to him after everything he did to them. That monster hurt her, hurt all of them for years! All for a book! Spencer couldn't even comprehend that. So how was Aria able to?

He was all she talked about and it was slowly driving Spencer insane. "We slipped" "It won't happen again" "It happened again" "I won't see him tonight" "I saw him last night" "I'll say goodbye for good" "I can't say goodbye yet"

Ezra was like a fucking drug for Aria. One that was impossible for her to kick. Every time she said she was done, she'd go right back.

They're relationship was the definition of toxic.

The worst part, Spencer couldn't seem to do anything about it, and that hurt her more then anything. Usually, the two girls seemed to listen to each other. If Aria had a bad feeling about some new lead Spencer had on -A, Spencer wouldn't go. If Spencer needed Aria for someone to talk to, Aria would cancel all plans she had and go straight to the taller girl. If Spencer told Aria that seeing Ezra was bad for her, then Aria should have listened. But she didn't.

And for the first time ever in the two girls friendship, Spencer didn't feel like the most important person in her best friends life anymore. She didn't feel like she was number one. She didn't feel like if Aria needed something she'd come to her.

She felt like the backup. She was now number two.

Mixed in all her thoughts, Spencer almost didn't realize her phone ringing on the coffee table in front of her. She snapped out of her deep thoughts and noticed that not once did she actually turn a page of her book. So much for reading.

She picked up her phone and so the familiar name. _Aria._Spencer swallowed hard, all her nerves coming to surface. She pressed the talk button, took in one last breath and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Spencer said although she knew who was on the other end.

"Hey Spence" A sad disappointed voice spoke. One that crushed Spencer's heart to hear.

"Aria, whats wrong?" Spencer asked, knowing immediately that not all is well with her shorter brunette friend.

"Its uh…do you think I could come over?" Aria asked skeptically. It confused Spencer. Aria would never be that nervous to ask Spencer to come over. Most of the time Aria would be straight forward and simply say she's coming over. But now, for some reason Aria seemed uncomfortable and unsure with her question.

"Of course Aria, you're always welcome here" Spencer answered automatically. It didn't matter if Spencer was Aria's second choice now. Because Aria would always be Spencer's number one.

"Thanks Spence, I'll be over in ten" Aria spoke and Spencer could almost sense a smile on the younger girls face.

"See you then" Spencer said. Both girls hung up.

It definitely wasn't like most of their conversations. Most of their conversations were filed with laughs and smiles, and detailed stories of the other ones day. But now, their conversations were short and to the point.

Spencer just hoped she got more out of the girl when she arrived.

Exactly ten minutes later, Spencer heard a faint knocking coming from the front door. If she wasn't downstairs she probably wouldn't have even heard it.

She slowly made her was to the door, opening it, to reveal Aria. Not her normal Aria though. This Aria had her usual bright sparkling hazel eyes fixed on the ground under her. Her clothes were simple, jeans and a hoodie, definitely not up to the normal Aria's standards. She wore barely any makeup if any, and her beautiful brown locks were up in a ponytail.

"Uh hey Aria" Spencer spoke carefully, unsure how to react her her friend in this state. This is an Aria Spencer hardly saw.

"Hey Spencer" Aria said quietly before walking into the Hastings household.

"Okay, whats wrong" Spencer asked, needing to know. She can't look at Aria like this it hurt her to much.

"You're not going to want to hear it, and I'm sorry I'm coming to you with this again but I just don't know who else to go to" Aria said carefully.

Her words clued Spencer in instantly, and the taller girl now knew what this was about. Of course part of her knew. But part of her also hoped this wasn't the reason.

"Its Ezra" Spencer sighed. Walking back into her living room, and sitting on the couch, back in the position she's been in for hours.

"Uh yeah" Aria said, joining Spencer on the couch. She sat a good distance away from Spencer and the youngest Hastings couldn't help the small frown on her face from the far distance between them.

"Im sorry Spencer, I just can't stop seeing him. I don't know how to stop" Aria said sadly. "He just keeps pulling me back in, and I don't know how to say no to him. I loved him so much, Spence" Aria spoke her voice cracking slightly.

Spencer couldn't stand it anymore. She closed the distance between them and pulled the now almost crying girl into her. Wrapping her arms around her tightly. Aria hugged back instantly, burying her face into Spencer's neck and wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

Spencer's hands gripped firmly around Aria's waist and she inhaled the sweet sent of her best friend, loving the feeling of her in her arms again.

"Aria, he did a lot of bad things to all of us. He _knew you_ before you even met. He stalked us. He _used _you. He used all of us. Thats not okay." Spencer told the girl in her arms. Slowly rubbing her hands up and down Aria's back in a soothing manner. Aria's quiet sniffles could be heard, and Spencer's heart continued to break with every sound.

"I know Spencer, but I'm afraid." Aria told brunette, confusing her. Afraid? Afraid of what?

"What are you afraid of Aria?" Spencer asked, genuinely curious.

"He's the only person that I thought ever loved me. What if I leave him and no one ever loves me again, Spence?" Aria cried. Her tears now finally falling down her cheeks.

And its as if something then clicked in Spencer's brain. Like, she got the final piece to the puzzle thats she was working on for hours. Aria was afraid of never being loved again. That was understandable. After finding out that the only person that ever loved you was betraying you all along, it might be kinda hard to believe in love again. Thats simply what was happening to Aria.

"Aria honey, thats not true. You can find love again, I promise." Spencer reassured her. Spencer felt a spike of courage in her and spoke her next words. "I'll always love you Aria, no matter what, you will never lose me" The taller brunette said, meaning every word she spoke.

Aria looked up at her best friend, her cheeks stained with tears. "You'll always love me?" She asked. Heat burned through Spencer at the girls words.

Of course she'd always love Aria. She knew that. She'd always love those shining hazel orbs, she'll always love Aria's sense of humour, her incredibly intelligent mind, her way with words when she wrote, the sound of her voice when she sang, her kind heart, the way she saw good in everyone, her very special fashion sense, and those full pink lips, Spencer will always love her other half of Team Sparia.

"Always Ar" Spencer said, her voice cracked as she spoke, and her words came out as a whisper.

"I'll always love you too, Spence. I don't want Ezra, I have you" Aria said, extremely softly.

Spencer swallowed nervously. How did Aria mean that? Does she mean in a friendship way, or..or, something more?

Aria leaned up and placed a soft kiss against Spencer's cheek. Lingering for a moment. Aria was still in Spencer's arms, and as she leaned up to leave the kiss on Spencer, it made her practically in Spencer's lap. And Spencer sure as hell wasn't complaining.

Because maybe she didn't know what Aria's comment meant to Aria, but she knew what it meant to herself. So she took a chance, she risked her whole friendship in that one moment because she needed to know, because she needed Aria in every way she could have her and she knows that now.

She placed her hands on either side of Aria's face, and leaned down, gently bringing her lips to Aria's. Kissing her firmly but slowly. Waiting for a reaction.

Aria was beyond surprised at the sudden act, but quickly found herself kissing back. It felt good, to both girls. Like a million fireworks going off at once. Like every weight being lifted off of them. Because it that moment it was just them. Spencer and Aria. It was right. More right then either one of them knew.

**There it is. Review please! And send me some Sparia prompts! :) **


End file.
